


all your love is sunlight

by mindelan



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindelan/pseuds/mindelan
Summary: Kamilah comes home late, terribly injured. There's only one thing Isadora knows she can do to help.





	all your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is set somewhere in the middle of book 2, but i don't have a specific point in the timeline 
> 
> possible trigger warning: Isadora (MC) intentionally cuts herself once with a knife
> 
> title from "sunlight" by hozier

It’s rather early in the morning – still dark, though the moon has slowly begun its descent in the sky. The events of the past few weeks have left Isadora in a state of constant exhaustion, but she makes no move to get up from the couch and head to bed. Her focus flits between the door and the glaring red numbers on her oven time; her heavy eyelids threaten to pull her down into slumber but she forces herself to stay awake. 

She’d promised Kamilah she’d wait up for her despite the other woman’s protests that she’s not taking proper care of herself. That’s a promise Isadora intends to keep, if only Kamilah would make good on hers as well. 

_(”I’ll be back in an hour or two. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”)_

Absently, she chews on a hangnail at the corner of her thumb, sweat collecting on her palms. Kamilah can watch her own back – she’s been keeping herself alive for thousands and thousands of years – but Isadora can’t help but wish she’d insisted harder that she come with her. Most of the times, she’s a liability to the team – she can barely defend herself, doesn’t have super strength or super speed – but she’s always been observant, quick to notice threats before the others can even react. 

Whatever Kamilah’s doing out there, it can’t be good – _especially_ if she wouldn’t allow Isadora to come with. 

The door slams open, jarring Isadora out of her worries. She jumps out of her seat, curse words on the tip of her tongue. _“Jesus_, Kamilah, you scared. . .” 

She trails off when she sees the other woman, hunched over and shuffling into the room, one arm wrapped about middle. Kamilah glances up, struggling to smile but her face morphs into pain; even in the dim lighting, she can see the bruises on her skin, the cut over her brows. “Hello, darling. I’m. . .” she breathes in, air wheezing in her lungs, “I’m sorry. . .that I’m. . .late. . .” 

“Kamilah, what happened?” she exclaims, rushing forward to grab the other woman by the shoulders. The movement jostles the vampire, causing her to groan in pain. “Fuck! I’m sorry – _God,_ Kamilah – “ 

“It’s all. . .right,” she murmurs, trying to be reassuring even though she’s the one bleeding out on their apartment floor. “Ran into a pack of. . .vampires loyal to Gaius. Caught. . .me a bit off-guard – _ah!_” 

Isadora’s worry increases tenfold. “Save your energy,” she scolds, hiding her panic behind a wall of aggressive caring. “Come on, let’s get you to the couch.”

It takes a bit of maneuvering, but the two of them manage to get Kamilah lying on her back. Even with her human senses, the stench of blood overpowers her nostrils. Fear makes itself heavy in her stomach, a lump of anxiety weighing her down. 

She smoothes down a stray tendril of Kamilah’s hair, wishing desperately she could do more for the other woman. “Let me go get the first-aid kit, there has to be something in there – “ 

“Don’t.” With a surprising amount of strength, Kamilah’s arm latches around Isadora’s wrist in a vice grip when she moves to stand up. “It won’t. . .help.” 

“Well, I’m not going to let you die!” Isadora exclaims, ready to throw her hands up in exasperation. “At the very least, take some blood. And don’t give me that martyr bullshit, I know – I know you need it, okay?” 

Isadora folds her legs out from underneath her, pushing her curls away from her neck and tilting her head to the side. A beat passes without any movement from the other, making Isadora grow impatient. _“Please.” _

_(I don’t want you to die when I could have helped you.)_

A breath. “Very. . .well.” 

Kamilah leans forward, very gently pressing her lips to the side of Isadora’s neck. Though they’ve done this dozens of times before, she always tenses up right before the other sinks her fangs into Isadora’s skin. A pinch of pain – she hisses out through her teeth – before she melts into pleasure, the tension unfolding from her shoulders and sinking back into the couch. 

All too soon, Kamilah pulls away, her breathing still labored. She licks her lips, closes her eyes. “Thank. . .you,” she whispers. “That’s enough. . .” 

Isadora blinks, shaking her head. Even with the blood, Kamilah’s face is too pale, her movements too slow. Her wounds have only barely healed; it’s clear to Isadora that she needs more blood. “What are you talking about?” she asks, pushing her hair back again. “Take more – you need more.” 

At that, Kamilah musters up the energy to open her eyes and glare. “And risk your safety? No, I will. . .I will be fine.” 

“But what if you _won’t?”_ Isadora explodes, standing up in one fluid motion and propping her hands on her hips. “What happens if you won’t be fine? What am I supposed to do without you, Kamilah? What am I. . ._Kamilah!”_

The other woman is unresponsive, her eyes sliding closed in the middle of Isadora’s rant. She bends over, shaking Kamilah’s shoulders gently but to no avail; Kamilah only groans, weakly trying to shift away like Isadora’s touch is nothing but an annoying fly that needs to be battered away. 

Her hands are wet with blood, but pressing down on her injuries does nothing to staunch them. Desperately, Isadora pushes harder, hoping that something will magically happen. She curses her human uselessness – if she were a vampire, she could do so much more. . .

An idea. A bad one. Kamilah would kill her for even thinking about it, but Kamilah’s not conscious to stop her. 

Almost as if in a trance. Isadora gets to her feet and goes to her kitchen. Grabs a knife, a sharp one for cutting steak. She makes her way back to where Kamilah’s laying, then without another thought cuts a line across her palm. Blood bubbles up over her skin but she doesn’t even feel the pain. 

“Take this,” she says desperately, holding her hand over Kamilah’s mouth. A drop of blood falls into her mouth, then another. “Please, Kamilah. Take it! I need you, okay? _I fucking need you, so take my –_ “ 

All of the sudden, Kamilah bursts up, mouth latching onto Isadora’s palm. Isadora startles backwards, almost falling on her ass if not for the other’s iron grip. Kamilah’s eyes are almost completely red – the bloodlust has completely taken over now. 

Isadora heart races faster, swallowing down her fear. Kamilah has told her time and time again never to get in the way of a hungry vampire who smells blood, yet here she is doing it on purpose. There’s no hiding it – she’s scared. Kamilah would never hurt her, but she’s no longer in control of herself. 

Her fangs hurt, ripping and tearing against Isadora’s skin. The gentle kiss from only minutes ago is gone, replaced with hunger. Her mouth moves up to her wrist, then to the meat of her forearm. Each bite of her teeth makes a deeper wound, taking more and more blood. Too much blood. . .

Isadora stumbles, falls to her knees. Her vision goes in and out, stars dancing before her eyes. With each pull of Kamilah’s lips, she grows dizzier – soon she won’t have the energy to stay awake. 

Her last thoughts before she succumbs to darkness are ones that are filled with pride. At least being human is useful in one regard. At least she could save Kamilah, even if it’s at the expense of her own life. 

* * *

When Isadora wakes to a sterile, white room she doesn’t recognize, the first thing she hears is the beeping of a heart-rate monitor. The second is a relieved curse from a familiar voice to her left. 

“You’re all right,” Kamilah breathes, leaning forward from the plastic chair to grab Isadora’s hand, rubbing her thumb over exposed skin and care of the IV needle. “I cannot _believe_ what you’ve done – “ 

Isadora coughs, turns her head to the side. It’s hard to feel ashamed when her risk has paid off; she’d gladly do it again if it means Kamilah gets to live. Deflecting, she rasps, “Water?” 

A styrofoam cup is placed at her lips, the cool liquid trickling in drop by drop. “Slowly,” Kamilah warns. “Not all at once.” 

When she finishes, Kamilah tosses the empty cup into a nearby trashcan, then turns back to her. Isadora looks anywhere except at her lover, not looking regretful in the slightest, not even trying to fake it. 

“You will _not_ be doing that again,” Kamilah hisses finally. “I will not have you doing something so stupid just to save my life! When I woke up and saw you on the floor, I was half-mad with panic. I swear, if you do something so reckless any time soon – You almost _died_, Isadora! How could you. . .” 

“I’m fine, Kamilah,” Isadora stresses. “Sure, I almost didn’t make it but you almost didn't either. And now – look! We’re both okay. It all worked out.” 

Now that she’s more aware, she can feel the throb of pain in her left arm, resonating down from her elbow all the way to her hands. It hurts, even with the swaths of bandages wrapped around it and the morphine in her system. Her head feels fuzzy, skin itching. 

Kamilah catches where her eyes are looking, says quietly, “You will carry those scars for the rest of your life.”

“I don’t care,” Isadora shakes her head. “I would do it again and again and again if it means you live.” 

“And what about me?” 

Isadora blinks. “What?” 

“What am I supposed to do without you?” she asks, standing up from her seat, eyes blazing. Though she’s usually so put together, Kamilah looks frazzled, hands running through messy hair. “What am I supposed to do without the woman I _love _– “ 

_Love?_

Isadora’s eyes widen. She can’t even wrap her mind around the words that have just been spoken. “You. . .”

Kamilah sighs. “I had plans to tell you that at a different time, but yes. I do love you.” 

Isadora’s heart beats faster, excitement bubbling up in her chest. Though they’d been in a relationship for a couple weeks now, it’s always hard to gauge how Kamilah actually feels; the other woman is annoyingly good at hiding her true emotions. “If I had known that almost dying would have gotten you to admit that you love me, then I would have done it _much_ sooner. Shit, Kamilah. I love you, too.” 

“Don’t you dare even _say_ that,” Kamilah mutters sternly, but leans down to kiss her anyway. “We _will_ be talking about this later.” 

“Sure we will,” Isadora whispers against her lips, mouth spread in a grin so wide that it makes it all the more difficult to stay close to the other woman. “Anything for you, lover.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it's the first time writing for this fandom, but i finished book 2 last night and CRIED. omg that cliffhanger, am i right?? book 3 cannot come soon enough


End file.
